


A tu lado

by sara_f_black



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Last Battle, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el momento de la batalla final, sabes perfectamente que el que has creído hasta ahora tu sirviente te ha mentido todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, sigue allí, a tu lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tu lado

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para nyaza para el prompt de que Arthur supiera sobre la magia de Merlin durante la batalla final.

Está ahí. Ya no tiene que camuflarse ante ti, así que lo ves acercarse con el mismo aspecto del sirviente de siempre, aunque a la vez, no es el mismo.

No. Aquel hombre poderoso y decidido no es el criado inútil y gracioso que te ha servido hasta hace poco. Es un desconocido que te ha mentido todo este tiempo. El engaño aún te escuece.

Sin embargo, no sólo su aspecto es el mismo. El alivio de verlo bien regresa a ti como otras veces, como aquella vez que todos lo daban por perdido y por muerto. La confianza vuelve a latir en ti, aunque tu mente te diga que nunca estuvo bien depositada en él.

Es un mago.

Te estremeces cuando levanta una mano hacia ti, pero la locura muere en tu mente antes de siquiera considerarla. La idea de que es un aliado de Morgana y está en aquella batalla para terminar contigo se ahoga entre los recuerdos que guardas de él. Los que atesoras aún en esta fecha.

-¡Cuidado! –te grita, y tú te agachas por instinto, al tiempo que te giras con la espada en alto.

Un rayo de magia cruza por encima de ti y termina con el hombre con armadura que había intentado atacarte a traición. Sientes el calor de la energía que ni siquiera te roza y termina con el enemigo.

Te giras de nuevo y te encuentras con su mirada decidida.

Evidentemente no le importa que lo hayas expulsado de tu reino al descubrir su secreto. No piensa ir a ningún lado y aunque no lo reconozcas en voz alta, te alivia saberlo.

De cualquier manera, no es hora de hablar.

Aquel soldado no es el único que viene hacia ti. Quieres gritarle a Merlin que salga de allí, pero sabes que no va a hacerlo. Tampoco tiene por qué, no es el valiente chico indefenso que te seguía a las batallas, como hasta entonces habías creído. Eso también te escose.

Cuando te das cuenta está junto a ti. Sus ojos tienen un brillo especial. Aunque no lleva ningún arma más allá del bastón que utilizaba al disfrazarse de aquel vejestorio mago irrespetuoso y burlón, resulta amenazante.

Pero no para ti.

Tu mirada se conecta con la de él un momento y sin necesidad de hablar, sabes que Merlin comprende que aceptas que pelee a tu lado.

Luego se desata el infierno.

No tienes tiempo para pensar más. Pronto te ves hundiendo tu espada en el cuerpo de tus enemigos mientras los haces de luz y energía te rodean si llegar a rozarte. Dejas de preocuparte por ellos porque sabes que Merlin no se atrevería a dañarte. La magia te protege y tú estás atento de matar a cualquiera que se acerque lo suficiente para intentar dañar a tu mago.

La azulada luz de los hechizos hace refulgir tu espada. Los enemigos caen como moscas y sientes que la embriaguez del triunfo va a llegar a ti, pero aparece aquel dragón blanco tapando tu cielo.

Miras con terror a Merlin pero cuando notas la autoridad con la que grita en aquel idioma extraño sientes la esperanza renacer en tu pecho.

La bestia retrocede y tus ojos se encuentran con los de él, quien te sonríe. Luego levanta el bastón y hace caer otro rayo a lo lejos. Está dispuesto a terminar con la batalla en ese momento, sabes que debes darle su espacio para ello y lo haces con la seguridad de una guerra ganada.

La sensación triunfo absoluto sube a tu cabeza y te marea. En esos momentos es que te das cuenta de que Merlin es tu complemento. Con él a tu lado Camelot está salvado.

La euforia es tanta que cuando Mordred aparece de la nada y clava su espada en tu vientre tardas todavía unos momentos en procesarlo.


End file.
